Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{1}{9p} + \dfrac{-9}{9p}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{1 - 9}{9p}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-8}{9p}$